


Djinn

by katiedid55



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cliche, Djinn!Harry, Djinni & Genies, M/M, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiedid55/pseuds/katiedid55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a Djinn. I refuse to apologize. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Boy, get in here and clean! Marge will be here in three hours!" Aunt Petunia called me from the backyard where I had been weeding and fertilizing her roses and bulb flowers.

"Yes Aunt Petunia!" I called back. I sat up and stretched my back with multiply cracking and popping sounds. Then I stood with a groan and carefully put the tools and bucket of fertilizer away in the garage.

When I stepped inside the cool house a piece of paper was thrust into my hands.

Sweep, mop and polish the kitchen and dining room floors, vacuum the downstairs and upstairs carpets, polish the banisters on the stairs and air out the guest bedroom were the first few things on the list.

I knew I would be punished severely if I didn't finish so I began on the kitchen and cleaned as fast as I could.

When I finally stumbled into my room to change before Aunt Marge arrived I collapsed on my bed for a moment. Everywhere ached, right down to my littlest fingers and toes. What a day.

"Boy! Get down here and take care of Marge's suitcases!" Uncle Vernon bellowed up the stairs. They must have just arrived. I pulled myself to my feet and changed into cleaner, but just as ratty and baggy clothes.

"There you are, looking just as mangy and uncouth as I remember. Still haven't learned your place?" Marge blustered at me as I took her suitcases and began hauling them up the stairs to the guest room. I didn't reply to her words, knowing to answer would make everything worse. Once I had put her bags in the room I made my way down stairs to assist Aunt Petunia in preparing for dinner.

When we were all seated and eating Marge continued her diatribe about my delinquencies and how I should be treated to best correct my behavior. I imagined Marge blowing up like a balloon and bouncing around on the ceiling and, though I made sure to hide my amusement, it helped me to keep myself in check.

"Get to bed boy." Uncle Vernon snapped as soon as the dishes were put away. I escaped gladly and quickly went to bed once I was in my room. As I slid under the covers I saw that I had two hours before my birthday was official.

I was exhausted, but the numbers ticking by, counting down to my birthday were mesmerizing and soon I fell into a stupor as I watched the blue glowing digits.

Twelve came and went, I sang happy birthday to myself and fell asleep easily.

It was in the still dark hours of the morning, I think it was four thirty, but I only got a glance at the alarm clock between the time I woke up screaming in pain from my scar, that felt as if it were ripping open further, to the time I blacked out when the pain grew too much.

When I next opened my eyes I didn't recognize where I was and it scared me. The walls were a soft calming lilac, the huge bed that sat on the ground was covered in a large feather comforter in dark blue velvet. There was a canopy above the bed, draping sheer curtains around me in silky light blue and purple waves.

I sat up slowly, gazing at the rest of the room. There was a full wall of books and a desk set in the corner. A fireplace across the room from the bed and three chairs grouped around it.

"Hello?" I called out. I slipped off the bed, surprised that the stone floor was quite warm. I shivered though and grabbed a blanket from the bed to wrap around my shoulders.

A book lay on the desk so I crossed to it and pulled the book towards me. Words seemed to leap out and grab my attention from the flowing script I could barely read and I gasped softly at what I learned.

An hour later I was sitting in front of the fire, sipping fire whiskey and talking to my new pet parrot. I was a Djinn, a very powerful magical creature the ministry had classified as dark. I apparently was in my bottle, which could take the shape of whatever I wanted it to, and inside my bottle I could use my magic to create anything. However the moment I appeared outside my bottle these things would not exist. My parrot would have to stay in the bottle forever.

"Well Ginger, I need to go back to the real world." I sighed as I finished my fire whiskey with a grimace, the stuff wasn't as good as I thought it would be.

"Master Harry must go. Master Harry visit soon?" Ginger squawk/cawed at me.

"Yes birdie I'll visit soon. I promise, every night I'll come see you." I closed my eyes and concentrated for only a moment and easily I appeared in my bedroom at Privite Drive.

"Boy! Don't you ignore me! Get up and make breakfast!" Uncle Vernon thundered from down the hall.

"Yes Uncle Vernon!" I called back. I crossed to the door and would have opened the door, but a jingle from my ankles and wrists caught my attention. I glanced down and nearly yelled in shock. I was wearing a light blue linen vest over my bare chest, a pair of dark blue linen pants that were loose, but also draped over my body leaving nothing to be guessed at. There was a gold arm band around my upper left arm and several loops of gold chain on that wrist. On my right wrist were three slim gold bangles, just loose enough to clink against each other. My left ankle had one silver and one gold band and my right ankle had a slim delicate chain of silver and gold loops.

"Shit!" I hissed looking around desperately. My bottle, which at the moment was a smokey blue color to match my pants, was sitting on my bed innocently. "Make these clothes go away!" I ordered it. Nothing happened at all. I closed my eyes and focused like I would with going in and out of the bottle, this time thinking of normal clothes. When I looked down nothing had changed.

"BOY!! Get your lazy arse out of bed!" Uncle Vernon roared. I heard his steps coming closer and closer.

"Hide... I have to hide!" I whispered as I looked around frantically, but just as I dived for the bed the door crashed open and Uncle Vernon appeared, livid and beet red in the face with his anger. "Oh fuck." I whispered, crouching down and pressing back against the wall next to my window.

"What on earth are you wearing?!" Was the first thing he said. I went bright red and looked down. There was nothing I could do about it so I resigned myself to being punished. The beefy man lumbered forward and gripped my arm to pull me to my feet then his other hand tried to tear off the vest, but his hand went right through. He could touch it, but not with the intent to take it off unless I wanted him to, that was one thing I learned. I also learned from the book that if I tried to wear anything else, those clothes would change automatically into these clothes. Though I was hoping the other books in my bottle would help me find out how to disguise myself.

"What in blazes are you doing boy? Take these damn things off and wear normal clothes!" Uncle Vernon yelled into my face.

"I can't. It won't work, I'm sorry." I ducked expecting a smack or punch. When I looked up Uncle Vernon wasn't looking at me, he was looking at my bottle.

"What's this?" He asked with a strange change of tone, almost gleeful. He lunged for my bottle.

"No!" I tried to block him, but he just smacked me hard, sending me tumbling to the ground while he snatched up my bottle. My magic shifted, already binding me to my uncle. Uncle Vernon gazed at my bottle then at me with a wide grin.

"I know what this is." He gloated. "You're a Geni." I shook my head slightly.

"No, master. I am a Djinn. It is slightly different." I explain.

"Master, hmm?" A nasty snarl twisted his features.

"Yes, master. That is what you have become now that you hold my bottle." I refused to meet those greedy piggy eyes, shame and horror filled my body as I realized I would serve my uncle until someone managed to steal my bottle from him.

"Very well then. Dress like a normal person." I nodded and snapped, clothing myself in dark wash jeans and a dark blue silk button up shirt with long sleeves. My bracelets and anklets disappeared instead a single red gold ring with swirling designs rested on my right ring finger.

"Now make our breakfast." He commanded. I bowed my head and snapped once more. There was a twist though, he only said to make the breakfast, he never said not to do anything else. So the food was poisoned, just to make them sick, but it would make them miserable. "Into the bottle, boy."

"Yes, master." I stood, bowed, concentrated and appeared in my bottle. I dropped to my knees at once and put my face in my hands.  
"Master Harry okay?" Ginger asked, flapping over to perch on my shoulder.

"I have a master now Ginger." I replied quietly. "It's my uncle and I'll have to do everything he says. He-he... oh Ginger I'm scared! He looked at me like he wanted to eat me! What is he going to make me do?" I wailed, beginning to hyperventilate.

"Master Harry calm! Serving master is what Master Harry does, no matter what." His words did not help in any way at all. "Nothing Master Harry can do, except obey and be calm." I glared at the bird for a moment before nodding.

"You're right Ginger. There's nothing I can do." I began breathing deeply to calm myself down. To pass the time until I was called again I sat at the desk with the same book from earlier, hopefully it might tell me something to help me.

 

"I've got it!" I crowed happily. Ginger shrieked at me from his perch in the corner where he had been napping. I sent him an apologetic look then bounded over to the fireplace.

"Floo powder!" I called. With a slight thump a bowl of the green powder appeared near my knee. I scooped a handful and threw it in the flames. "The bur..." I stopped myself and bit my lip. What would they say? What would my friends think when they knew I was a Djinn? The book said to be careful who I told, since the lure of the Djinn would draw out differences in people and turn friends into enemies. The book also said that my intuition would tell me who I could trust. When I thought about telling the Weasely's or Hermione I got a bad feeling in my heart. I scowled and closed off the floo.  
"So who can I trust? Dumbledore?" Another bad feeling. "Mcgonagal? Hagrid?" None of those garnered a good feeling so I sat back on my heels. I felt my master call for me so instead of continuing to ponder my dilemma I focused on answering my uncle.

"Yes, master?" I asked as soon as I appeared before him. He was green in the face and holding his large belly. I glanced around and saw Aunt Marge, Aunt Petunia and Dudley all in similar states.

"What have you done to us boy?" Uncle Vernon croaked. I smirked at him.

"I cannot lie, but I find myself glad. I have poisoned you, but do not worry I cannot kill you or anyone else. It is simply to make you uncomfortable." I crossed my arms sneering gleefully when Aunt Marge puked into the nearby garbage can.

"Make us right! Take away the poison." Uncle Vernon began retching.  
"Of course Master." I bowed and snapped my fingers. At once and in synch they all projectile vomited. It was rather ghastly and disgusting, but worth it to see how miserable they were.

"Now that we have sorted that out." I snapped and everything was clean once more. "You have one thing to learn. I am dangerous. I can do whatever I want to who ever I want and I cannot be disciplined or taken in by the law. If you abuse my powers or try anything I don't like I will make sure your lives are miserable." I snarled. Uncle Vernon glared at me, but fear hid in those eyes.

"You will not ever poison us again. You will do only what I tell you to do with my orders if I say make food, only make food with no tricks or surprises with it. Understand?" Uncle Vernon stood.

"Yes, master." I growled back.

"Back in the bottle, vermin." He hissed. I obeyed gratefully. At once I stalked to the fire and threw the powder into the flames.

"Severus Snape!" I called. The flames went green and I waited.

"Who is it?" The snappish voice of my potions professor echoed from the fire. I had no idea what I was going to say or do, but my instinct said I could trust Snape.

"Professor? I... I need some help." I admitted as I sank onto the floor and crossed my legs. Almost at once Snape stepped through and gazed down at me where I sat.

"What is it Potter? How did you get a floo, where are we?" He snapped gazing around at the inside of my bottle.

"You're in my bottle." I answered quietly. He startled and gazed at me with a calculating eye.

"You have become a Djinn." He stated. I nodded. "And since you are now telling me I can assume you feel that you can trust me?" Again I nodded. "Very well, that will do for now. Do you have a Master?" I nodded. "Who is it?" He asked testily.

"My Uncle Vernon. I don't really know what happened. I had just found out how to get out of my bottle when he crashed into my room and grabbed my bottle. He... he seemed to recognize what it was right away and now he has been ordering me around." I scrambled to my feet, but kept my gaze on the ground.

"You do realize that to help you I would have to become your new master?" Snape drawled. I shifted uneasily, but nodded again. "And you are willing for this to happen?" I looked at him now and bit my lip, thinking it over.

"I-I'm not sure... I just know I can trust you, but not any of my friends. And Dumbledore is definitely out. I just need to get away from my Uncle, sir. He hasn't done anything except make me dress like this and order me to make them breakfast, but I'm scared. He... he's been watching me strangely for a while and now that I am forced to call him master something has changed. I don't know what it is, but I'm scared of him." I admitted with a shaky voice. I caught just the tiniest bit of softening in Snape's expression, but then it was back to normal.

"Very well. I shall do my best to secure your bottle from your current Master. Expect me either late tonight or tomorrow morning. I have an important meeting with the Order I cannot miss, then I shall come to retrieve you." He placed a large hand on my shoulder. "Just don't fight him on anything, obey every command and try not to anger him, he can order you to discipline yourself, I do not want you hurt." Concern shone in those black depths and I suddenly threw my arms around Snape's waist.

"Thank you, sir! Thank you." I buried my face in his robes and clung to him tightly.

"Oh for the love of Merlin! Let go Potter!" Snape gripped my shoulders and pushed me back, away from him, but I could see him smirking slightly. I stepped back and watched as he took a pinch of floo powder and flooed away.

Uncle Vernon left me alone all day which meant I spent the entire day reading and eating all sorts of junk food, which of course wouldn't give me any nutritional value. Nothing I ate in my bottle actually gave me energy, I didn't need to eat human food, or drink anything. I fed off energy, I learned from the second book. I could touch someone and absorb small amounts that way, but the best way was to observe sex, or participate in sex with a wizard or witch and absorb the excess magic that the act produced, which tended to be a lot, which is why sex was so exhausting especially to muggles who barely had any magic in the first place.

I was mortified really. In order for me to eat and be healthy I had to have or watch sex. I was still a virgin, not so embarrassing for a fifteen year old. I blushed bright red when the next book I grabbed was a book about sex and how to gather the energy from it on purpose rather than just on instinct alone.

Halfway through descriptions of positions and the graphic illustrations that went along with it I caught myself grinding my hand against my now hard prick. I blushed and checked on Ginger, with a thought sending him to sleep, before slipping my hand into my jeans and underwear to grip around my cock.

My head fell back against the chair back as I stroked my cock in long pulls, imagining how it would feel to be in that last position.

A large heavy hot body pressed against my back as I lay on my side. A long fingered hand gripping my leg, holding it perfectly so that my virginal entrance was exposed, the slide of a thick hot cock entering me and beginning to thrust, hitting that spot inside me that would send sparks of pleasure through my body and create the energy for me to absorb.

'So tight, Potter, so hot around me.' A deep sultry voice whispered in my ear. I shuddered and reached around behind me and slid two fingers inside me, searching for my prostate, even while I continued to jack off. 'I'm not even going to touch you, though you beg so prettily, let me hear you beg.' That growling velvet voice commanded.

"Please! Please, sir! Touch me, please touch me I need-" I cut off with a moan as I found my pleasure spot and began pressing it hard.

'No, I won't touch you, and you won't touch yourself either. You will come simply from being fucked by my cock.' I groaned and panted desperately. 'You like that? You like my dirty words, such a whore Potter. Such an eager slut, come for me now. Let me hear you scream...'

"Snape!" I screamed as I finally found my release and thick white ropes of cum splattered on the floor in front of me. I collapsed back in the chair shaking slightly and panting. I waved my hand and the mess disappeared.

Just as I tucked away my now limp prick and straightened my clothes I felt the pull of Uncle Vernon calling for me. I glanced into the mirror above the fireplace and saw my eyes were brighter than normal and I was still blushing brightly. The pull got stronger so I answered him.

"Yes, master?" I bowed my head politely, noticing that it was now night time and I was standing in my old room.

"You will obey me now. Take off everything you are wearing." I looked up and saw Uncle Vernon standing near the bed. I had no choice, but to obey. I snapped and I was now as naked as the day I was born.

"Get on the bed and tie yourself down, make sure no one outside of this room can hear us." I snapped to put up the silencing charm then climbed on the bed and focused on soft ropes to tie my wrists to the head board and my ankles to the end posts at the foot of the bed. This left my legs spread open. I knew exactly what was coming and it was my worst fear, but I knew there was nothing to stop it.

"I don't care if you get aroused by this you little whore, but I want you to satisfy me. Get slicked and prepared for me." I gasped as my magic obeyed, making my rectum become cold and slick, my muscles loose and open, ready for an intrusion. I felt the bed dip as Uncle Vernon settled between my knees.

"I want to be able to move better. I want you to change my body to be fit, healthy and to stay healthy." He commanded. I snapped and the weight on the bed lifted a bit. I turned to see that he was no longer fat like a whale, instead he was powerfully muscled with strong shoulders and a trim waist, thick thighs and biceps. I whimpered softly and buried my face in the mattress. With no warning Uncle Vernon gripped my waist, undoubtedly bruising my skin in his hand prints. A blunt hot object prodded at my slick entrance. I clenched and writhed to get away, but with one smooth plunge he penetrated and slammed deep into me. I couldn't help the scream that escaped me as he ripped his way into me. He wasn't huge, maybe five inches long and about one around, but I was only fifteen! My body wasn't equipped to take anything that size inside me.

"Stop! Please stop, it hurts! Take it out take it out, oh God!" I screamed, fighting the ropes that held me in place, but my magic had knotted the rope too well and I had no room to move and no way to get free. "Please! Please stop!" I sobbed as Uncle Vernon began pumping his hips in and out of me hard. He was grunting and moaning over me, soft words I didn't understand escaping on rushes of breath. Eventually I stopped screaming, the pain had gone away, replaced with a numb feeling, and he wasn't going to stop so there was no reason to scream. I turned my head to the side and stared at the wall across my room, silent tears falling down my cheeks as Uncle Vernon drove himself to completion.

"So... close..." He growled lowly. I clenched around him tightly with a loud groan, shuddering when I felt his cum fill me. His hips slowed until he simply sat inside me, hot and slowly softening. I shuddered in disgust as he pulled his now soft cock from my hot and throbbing anus.

"Stay until morning." Uncle Vernon ordered. A low thud drew my attention and I turned to see Uncle Vernon place my bottle on the desk. I almost grinned, but I turned to hide my face in the mattress.  
"Please, Master. I am cold. Please may I have a blanket or clothes?" My voice was small and timid, which I cursed, but perhaps it would help...

"No, boy. This is your punishment for poisoning us. In fact I want you to lower the temperature in this room alone to below twenty degrees." I sobbed, but snapped my fingers. My breath now came in huge puffs of steam and goose bumps erupted all over me.

Uncle Vernon stalked out and slammed the door closed, leaving me to shiver and sob until the cold numbed the last of my pain and I was able to slip into a shallow doze.

A soft rustle woke me slightly so I pulled my eyelids open. I watched as a figure in black strode across the room, not once looking at me, and scooped up my bottle. I gasped as my magic once again shifted, this time belonging to the man now towering over me.

"Return the temperature to normal." He whispered. I obeyed without even snapping, my fingers too numb to move. "Release the bonds." With a sigh the ropes vanished and I curled in on myself, rubbing at my wrists which felt much warmer than the rest of my body. Shivers racked my body and I became aware of how my teeth chattered. The man slid onto my bed with me and rubbed a large hot hand up and down my right arm.

"Thank you master. Thank you." I mumbled vaguely as I tried to squirm closer to his heat.

"Cloth yourself. Make it warm." He answered. I smiled softly as I was allowed to cover my nakedness. I picked soft black sweat pants, thick wool socks and boot-like slippers, a thin white undershirt and a thick dark blue sweater, a hat and a pair of fingerless gloves.

"Thank you." I whispered again as I burrowed into my new master's side.

"Now then we need to get going. Are you warm enough now?" Master asked kindly. I wasn't sure how to answer him. He sounded like he wanted me warm, but he also wanted to leave. I was still freezing, but we needed to go quickly.

"I... I am still cold master, but I can travel." I sat up carefully, still shivering, and ducked my head subserviently. Two fingers tilted my head back until I met Master's dark black gaze, his eyes shone with what little light came from the window.

"We will leave when you feel up to it, not a moment sooner. I don't want to hurt you." I blinked back sudden tears and nodded.

"Thank you master." I bent my head and kissed his palm gratefully. He jerked his hand back and I flinched, preparing to get slapped, but Master just stood.

"Harry, I know that now I am your master you will feel inclined to serve my every need, but never ever think that you have to offer me your body. If... IF that ever happens it will be because we both agree to it and not because you think I want it as your master. Understand?" He faced me with a stern look. "Mind you I never expect us to do those things. I am not that kind of man to take advantage of a child." His words stung.

"I'm not a child." I mumbled lowering my eyes to the bed where my hands supported my trembling body.

"You are of the age that is still considered a child." Snape replied, almost kindly.

"I was raped by my uncle and all I could say was yes master. I had to tie myself down for him. I had to prepare my body for him. And you say I am still... just a child." My voice started out weak and only grew weaker. I shook my head slightly, too weak for much more. "No child who goes through something like that can be considered a child anymore." I sighed and fell back on the bed.

"He raped you?" Snape sounded outraged. I nodded, tucking my freezing fingers into my armpits to warm up. "I'll be back in a moment." Snape strode from the room and I blinked after him in shock. I heard a bang and a yell of fright from my uncle followed by a flash of blinding white light. Aunt Petunia screamed then another flash and she stopped making noise. With a whirl of his black robes my master entered the room and pulled me up from the bed. He flicked his wand and all of my possessions flew into the trunk which shrunk to fit into a pocket in his robes. His arm wound around my waist and held me tightly, but tenderly to his side. I slipped my arms around his waist in return and hid my face against his side. With a loud crack and the strange sensation of being squeezed through a tight hole we disappeared from Privite Drive and appeared somewhere else. The second my feet touched the floor my knees buckled. I was lucky Snape still held me tightly or I might have gone crashing to the ground.

"I feel... dizzy..." I mumbled, slurring the words.

"I am sorry Harry, apparition is extremely unnerving and unsettling the first few times. I should have warned you." Snape half carried me to a sofa and helped me sit.

"I... I might pass out on you." I whispered faintly, leaning back on the couch and closing my eyes.

"Well at least you have warned me." Master was amused. I peeked at him and at the smirk he was sending me I had to give a wry grin.

"What's more amusing, that I might faint like a damsel in distress, or that I thought to warn you?" I asked with a small chuckle. I could feel my strength returning the longer I sat here.

"How are you feeling?" He placed a large warm hand on my fore head. Unconsciously I leaned into the touch as a solid rush of energy invaded my body. I sighed out and curled towards my master.

"Feels good." I moaned quietly, I slipped from the couch and landed in his lap, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck and burrowing my face into his neck, getting more energy with the larger skin on skin contact.

"Harry, are you alright?" Snape put his hands on my shoulders as if to push me away.

"I'm hungry." I mumbled.

"Then I'll get you something to eat." Snape stood, put me on the couch and walked out of the room. I was shocked by his actions, I thought he knew what a Djinn was, yet he was ignorant to the fact that I couldn't get food the way he did.

When he entered with a plate of sandwiches and a large glass of water I bit my lip.

"Is something the matter?" Snape asked gently. I shook my head and grabbed a sandwich from the plate.

"Thank you." I mumbled before taking a bite. I wasn't prepared for the disgusting flavor of the bread, as if it were moldy, the meat rancid on my tongue. I gagged and spat the bite onto my hand when Snape looked away for a moment. I reached for the water, but when the first mouthful was in my mouth I choked. It tasted like dirt and moss and rust.

"Go on eat up, you must be hungry still." Snape ordered. When he worded it like that I couldn't disobey him. I closed my eyes tightly and ate as quickly as possible in order to not taste it for as long.  
"Eat another." I choked on my last bite and looked at Snape with wide eyes.

"I... I'm fine. I'm not hungry anymore." I couldn't stop my hand though as I grabbed another sandwich and took a bite.

"I'm sure you would stop eating if you weren't hungry." Master chuckled and left the room. I began crying as I was forced to eat the sandwich, then another, then another, until the plate was empty. I curled up in a corner of the sofa, crying desperately as I clutched my aching stomach.  
"Harry? What's wrong?" Snape came back into the room holding some blankets.

"My stomach hurts." I sobbed. His eyes took in the empty plate and he frowned.

"Well you shouldn't have eaten all of the food." He scolded as he covered me with the blankets and placed a pillow under my shoulders. "Now, sleep. You'll feel better in the morning." I had opened my mouth to tell him that he had made me eat all the food, but his command had me struck by sleep instantly and I sank into darkness at once.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up Harry. It's time for breakfast." I roused at once on command. My master stood over me with a breakfast tray full of food. I sat up and watched as he set it across my lap.

"Eat, then we will talk about what we will do in the future." I felt relief flood through me. Maybe I could tell him about the food problem. All I had to do was get through this meal. I began eating at once, nearly throwing up at the rotten taste of the eggs, toast, ham and pumpkin juice.

"Hungry again, Harry?" Snape asked with a soft smile. I shook my head truthfully. I was not hungry, not for this food at least.

"Then why do you eat like you are starving?" He sat down near my knees and one hand rested on my knee.

"Because you told me to. You commanded me to eat, so I have to." I replied, happy that at last I was able to explain.

"So you eat simply because I told you to? Does that mean you don't eat unless told to?" I nodded. "Well then hear this. You will eat every meal you are given. I won't have you starving yourself." I opened my mouth in horror to explain the problem, but he held up his hand. "I will not hear any argument otherwise. So don't even try." I was struck dumb and tears filled my eyes as I stared at my master. This was worse than Uncle Vernon. At least my uncle had been willing to listen to me, or didn't care enough to ask, but Snape believed he knew already and his ignorance was hurting me and making me miserable, he wouldn't even listen to me.

"Now, do you want to go to school still?" Snape asked kindly. I bowed my head over the tray, still fighting tears.

"Yes, master." I whispered.

"Very well. School begins next week. We shall go to Diagon alley for your supplies tomorrow. Is there anything you need specifically?" His thumb rubbed the edge of my knee cap gently.

"No, master." I shook my head.

"Alright then. You may go in and out of your bottle whenever necessary." He patted my leg and took the empty tray back to the kitchen. At once I entered my bottle and ran to the little bathroom. It took little effort to force myself to throw up all the food in my stomach. The food wouldn't be digested inside me so even the sandwiches came up.

"Master Harry sick?" Ginger cawed at me from his perch.

"Oh Ginger. I don't know what to do! My new master has forced me to eat human food and he won't let me explain that I can't eat human food! He just said I couldn't try to argue with him and since it would sound like an argument for me to explain my real diet I can't tell him the truth." I wiped my mouth off and staggered to my bed in the other room. "And he thinks I'm offering him sex every time I touch him in an effort to absorb his extra energy, so it probably won't be long until he orders me to stop touching him. What am I going to do? Am I going to die?" I collapsed with my face in my pillow. Ginger flew over and sat himself on my pillow, his flame red feathers almost glowed against the sky blue pillow case.

"Master Harry must tell another who will tell Master." Ginger replied sagely. I almost giggled at his solemn tone. The books I had read said Ginger was my companion so I wouldn't grow lonely in my bottle. He could take any form I wanted him to.

"Hey Ginger, do you like being a parrot? Can you turn into a human?" I pondered. "Humans are animals, they are mammals. Surely you can do that." I peeked at the bird in time to see him morph in front of me. Soon a bronze skinned, bright red haired man lounged on the bed next to me with a dashing grin. I blushed brightly when I saw that he was nude.

"Put some clothes on Ginger!" I protested. I heard a sexy low chuckle that sent a thrill through me. I peeked and saw he was now wearing khaki shorts and light blue boxers. "That's better... slightly." I glared at his far too attractive chest. "You know I'm thirteen right?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"That just means you have a lot to learn." Ginger leered at me and winked. I flushed and thumped him on the arm. "And I get to teach you." He wrapped an arm around my waist and tugged me against him, pushing our lips together surprisingly gently. I was very surprised so I didn't really react to his kiss, but then again I had never been kissed before.

Ginger didn't seem to mind in the least, he simply moved his lips against mine until I began to imitate him. I had no idea that my lips were so sensitive, but almost immediately heat began pooling in my belly, moving south and making my prick start to swell and rise against my zipper. Ginger slowly guided my lips until we were kissing with open mouths, that was even more amazing since now I could feel his breath in my mouth. I moaned softly and reached up to grip his shoulders while he wrapped both his arms around my waist and rolled until I was lying on top of him. His hands smoothed up and down my back and sides in a very soothing yet erotic gesture. I moaned into his mouth again and pulled back, panting as I ducked my head and tucked myself under his chin. Ginger chuckled in his deep sexy voice and wrapped me in his arms securely.

"It is alright, dear one, I've got you." Ginger whispered as I closed my eyes and calmed down.

"Ginger, what will happen if my master doesn't listen to me about the food problem? Would the human food poison me or hurt me?" I asked quietly.

"First off, please call me Ax, second the human food is already poisoning you. You must act quickly to keep from becoming very sick." I looked up with a confused frown.

"Ax?" I questioned.

"Yes, I prefer it to you naming me after my hair color." He winked playfully which made me giggle. "Harry, you really need to hurry with the food situation. Soon your body is going to be very weak and you can't add poisoning from food to that as well."

"What do you mean I'll be weak?" I asked fearfully.

"If he has refused you touch then you will begin starving. Only real beings can give you what you need, I won't be able to do so." Ax sounded sad.

"I don't-" I began, but I felt my master calling for me so I answered at once. I appeared before Snape and inclined my head. "Yes, master?" I asked politely.

"It is time for lunch Harry. I would like us to have our meals together whenever possible." He gave me a hard stare. Apparently he still thought I was anorexic. I sighed softly and nodded.

"As you wish master." I gave a small bow with my head and moved into the kitchen. I stood by the table as Snape sat down and picked up his fork.

"Well, aren't you going to sit down?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I am sorry Master but it wouldn't be appropriate for a creature to sit at the table with a wizard." I shook my head, of course I was running on instinct with this and other things related to the Djinn.

"Very well, come kneel by my seat." I obeyed and sank down gracefully. Snape gathered a few items on a second plate and for one exciting moment I thought he would feed me from his hand, but all he did was lean down and place the plate on the ground next to me along with a bowl. Humiliation swept over me and I knew my face went bright red. I felt like a dog as I bent over my plate and worked to eat the foul tasting soup he had made. Honestly it could have been the best soup in the world, but I wouldn't know it. This time though it was the rejection, the denying of touch that I so craved as a Djinn, that had the taste turning to ash in my mouth. It was often used as a punishment for my kind, since it worked so effectively. But I was being punished for my Master's ignorance and refusal to learn. I sighed softly and let my spoon fall into my empty bowl.

"Finished already Harry?" Snape asked from above me. I nodded without meeting his eyes. "Good. How are you feeling now? Do you need any potions or are you alright?" Snape stood and held his hand out for my plate, once I gave it to him he took it to the little kitchen area and set all the dishes in the sink. He looked at me waiting for an answer as he flicked his wand at the dishes to start cleaning themselves.

"I-I don't need potions, Djinn get poisoned by potions. I'm just tired so I'll go into my bottle for now, thank you." Snape looked a little puzzled but nodded which I took as permission and fled to my sanctuary. My first stop was the little toilet in order to purge my system of the food.

"Whoa there Harry." Ax knelt next to me and held my hair back as I forced myself to puke. By the time I finished I was sobbing breathlessly. Ax drew me onto his lap and held me tenderly, stroking his hand through my sweaty hair and speaking soft words I didn't really pay attention to other than his voice sounded soothing and calm.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Some time later I groaned and stretched, only now realizing I must have fallen asleep and that Ax had put me in my bed. Rather than feel rested and relaxed I was achy and cold. I sat up and noticed Ax sleeping a foot away from me on the bed. I smiled to see that he was giving me my space. I slipped out of the bed and snagged a blanket that had been folded at the foot of the bed and wrapped it around my shoulders as I padded to the fire place. I curled up in one of the arm chairs and cuddled in my blanket, shivering, but feeling better closer to the fire. I watched the flames for a long time, feeling more and more tired. I was almost in a trance by the time my eyes drifted shut and I fell asleep.

 

A soft touch to my hair drew my attention to a person behind me.

"Master?" I asked quietly.

"It is I, Harry." Snape crooned. I sighed happily and snuggled deeper into my warm blanket. Long thin fingers continued to slide through my hair, but when I reached back to touch his wrist my hand went through air.

"What the-" I jolted awake and looked around wildly. No one there, but my dream had felt so real...

But of course it wouldn't be real, Snape would never touch me like that. I sighed softly and relaxed into the chair again. I was cold still and now I was a little shaky.

"It's starting." A sad voice drew my eyes to Ax, who was standing a few feet away. "You're already beginning to starve." He looked deeply saddened and scared, but he turned away from me and went into the bathroom and shut the door. I would have called after him, but Snape called for me. I threw off my blanket and with a little more effort than before I appeared before my master.

"Dress in clean clothes and do something about your hair. We are going to visit the Malfoys, who have kindly invited me to dine with them this morning and probably for lunch as well. You might end up in your bottle though so don't be surprised." He gave me a sharp look.

"I'm starting to think it would have been better to tell Dumbledore, instinct or no." I mumbled. I bowed in a jerky fashion and snapped my fingers to change my clothes, black pressed slacks, dragon hide boots, a shiny blue button up long sleeve shirt with pearl buttons, which tucked into my pants, a black leather belt and my hair smoothed down. Snape nodded in approval, sending a sliver of warmth into my chest. He then held out his arm for me to grab onto. I was disappointed that his skin was covered by the long sleeves of his black robes. In a flash we were gone from his home and appearing before wrought iron gates. The gates opened at our approach and we walked side by side to the very large grey stone manor set in the manicured lawns and perfectly trimmed gardens.

Snape shook me off his arm once we reached the front door. The door slid open to reveal Lucius Malfoy in all his glory, decked in black robes with dark green and silver embroidery.

"Ah, Severus. You brought a guest?" Mr. Malfoy stated in clipped tones.

"Yes, it was unavoidable that he come." Snape didn't spare me a second glance and I ignored why that sent shards of ice into my chest.

"Of course. Come in then." Mr. Malfoy stood to the side and as we walked passed him I could feel him examining me.

Once the doors shut we followed Mr. Malfoy into a dining room. Snape took his seat to Mr. Malfoy's right and Mrs. Malfoy was already sitting to his left. I saw mini Malfoy slink in and he took his spot next to his mother. I remained standing awkwardly.

"Potter." Snape snapped and pointed at the floor next to him. I obeyed and slipped to my knees. I heard Draco Malfoy sniggering at me, but I met his malicious gaze with a blank face. He could laugh all he wanted, but I was not permitted to sit at the table by ancient laws. I was slave to my master and that must never be forgotten, no matter if my master wanted it to be or not.

"Tell me Severus. How is it that you now have the savior of the wizarding world on his knees for you?" Lucius Malfoy definitely looked smug about my new position. He was still eyeing me, now in a hungry way.

"He recently came into a magical inheritance." Snape said dismissively just as the food appeared on the table. He looked down at me.  
"Do you mind if I tell them?" He asked politely as he set a small plate of the food by me on the floor. I ducked my head and said no in a small voice. I felt as if it were okay for the Malfoys to know. I eyed the food and sighed quietly, trying to stop my hand as it inched towards the food.

"He is now a Djinn, Lucius." Snape stated calmly. I felt three pairs of eyes on me instantly. I was taking the smallest bites of food that I could.

"What are you thinking Severus!" Mr. Malfoy suddenly exclaimed. "Don't you know anything about Djinn?" The blond man strode over and kicked the plate of food away from me. I watched it go and made a strangled sound of dismay. Mr. Malfoy crouched in front of me and cupped my face in his two bare hands. I gasped and shuddered at the influx of energy, It was almost as if Mr. Malfoy was feeding his magical energy to me. I curled in towards him and brought my hands up to grip his where they held my face. I felt his magic vanish the food I had inside me as well.

"What do you mean?" Snape asked angrily.

"Djinn cannot eat human food, it is poison to them. They feed off energy through touch and through sex. You have been denying him both have you not?" Mr. Malfoy pulled me into his arms and carried me to his chair where he sat with me on his lap. He slipped one hand under my shirt to press against my stomach while he resumed eating with the other.

"Why did you not tell me?" Snape growled at me. I stared at him in a daze from all the energy I was getting now.

"You wouldn't let me. You ordered me not to argue with you about eating since you believed that I was anorexic or something." I whispered. Snape opened his mouth then closed it and went a bad shade of red. I trembled in fear, knowing he would punish me for this later.

"It would be easier for him to take energy from someone his age, Draco, take Mr. Potter to your room. You know what to do. He is starving to death." I was shaking as Draco stood and held his hands out to me. I looked to Snape who looked impassive.

"Go with him and obey him as you would me until he returns you to my side." Master ordered. I instantly took Draco's hands and let him pull me to my feet then from the room.

"Master?" I asked softly.

"Call me Draco, what is it Harry?" The hand holding mine squeezed gently.

"Why is everyone so different? At school you wouldn't be caught dead holding my hand. Why haven't you made fun of me for kneeling or anything yet?" I asked in a small voice.

"Because Harry, that would be making fun of you for something you can't help. It wasn't your choice to become a Djinn." I could almost hear him smiling.

"But it's not Hermione's fault she is muggleborn, but you still make fun of her for that." I mumbled. Draco stopped us both and turned to me, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Harry, during the first war my grandfather joined You-know-who and later forced my father to join. He didn't care that my father loved a muggleborn witch or that he had proposed to her. He wanted the perfect pureblood son, so he had my father's fiance murdered. Then he forced my father to marry my mother and have me. After that grandfather used me to threaten and bully father into doing whatever the Dark Lord commanded. My father hated it, still mourns for his beloved and still tries to protect me. By the time my grandfather died we were in so deep with the Dark Lord that if we tried to back out we would have been killed. So we straighten our shoulders, stick our noses in the air, and spit at muggleborns so that one day when the Dark Lord is gone we will be alive and able to be free." Draco bent forward and kissed the tip of my nose. I scrunched my nose at that, but he just laughed. "Now come on. We have some business to attend to." I followed quietly as Draco led me through the house. After a minute or two I thought of a question.

"Master Draco? Why did your father say that I would get energy better from someone my age? That's not true." I glanced up to see Draco smirking.

"Well, Uncle Sev has it in his mind that he knows best. He doesn't like to hear that he is wrong, so while I am taking care of you Father is going to give Sev a few accurate books on Djinn and how to care for one." Draco slipped his hand from mine and pushed open a set of doors leading to the biggest, most fancy bedroom I had ever seen.

"What do you mean? Take care of me?" I asked hesitantly.

"Well, you are starving, so I will provide you with sustenance." Draco put his hands on my hips and pushed me towards the large bed. I followed where he guided until I found myself reclined on the pillows while Draco straddled my legs.

"Harry, I want to be able to take your clothes off. Alright?" Draco bent down to press a soft kiss to my lips. The sudden rush of energy overwhelmed me so I simply nodded.

The buttons on my shirt were popped open in seconds, then Draco's hands were on the bare skin of my chest.

I arched into the stream of magic that made each nerve ending sing with pleasure. I could feel that Draco was letting some magic play against my skin as he softly pinched my nipples.

"Oh God." I whimpered as Draco laughed softly. "More Master Draco... please." I begged, arching until those wicked hands slid down my side's to grip my pants and slide them off.

"Harry, how far?" Draco asked gently.

"I don't care... all the way.... it's not like I'm a virgin." I gasped when long warm fingers slid into my boxers and gripped firmly around my erect cock. His hand pulled in long sure strokes, adding a twist to rub his palm over the head of my dick.

"Master Draco... I'm going to... too soon!" I bucked my hips up against Draco's hand, before it suddenly vanished.

"Not yet Harry. Just breathe." Draco murmured, bending to lick and suck a line down my throat to my chest. I whined and bucked my hips, trying to get his attention focused where I needed it.

Draco ignored me and continued to bite a path down to my belly button where he licked and circled with his tongue until I was moaning so loudly I was embarrassed. I blushed, but writhed and thrust up against his hold on my hips.

Draco continued downwards and licked straight past my reddened cock until he could gently suck my balls into his mouth for a moment. I lost my breath and squealed at the same time so it sounded like a sick cat. Draco laughed and the vibrations caused me to buck hard. He laughed again and slipped away. His hands guided my legs to fold until my knees hit my chest and my heels were flush with my buttocks. I took shallow breathes as I felt the tip of Draco's tongue glide down and down until it sat on top of that small opening into my body. I felt my fingers clenching and loosening in the blankets as I waited for Draco to do something. He waited and waited until finally I was at screaming point.

"P-please! Master Draco, for Merlin's sake. PLEASE!" I thrust my arse out towards him. With a low laugh his tongue shoved deep into my twitching hole. I arched up and slipped my hands into my own hair as I ground my hips against his face.

"Oh God. Oh God." I moaned loudly. My whole body was trembling as that wickedly delicious tongue brought me over the edge.

"Ah!" I screamed out while my body jerked with my orgasm. "St-stop, too much!" I cried out as Draco continued to fuck me with his tongue. After a minute I was moaning loudly again. Draco pulled back and slipped a finger into me, pulling and stretching the now relaxed muscle of my entrance. I lay there and let him do anything as I tried to catch my breath. Two fingers later I was vibrating on the edge of another release.

"Fuck me please fuck me!" I begged desperately. Draco removed his fingers and carefully guided his cock to my ass. I stiffened and closed my eyes tightly.

"Relax. Look at me Harry, so you see me. It's me, Draco." Draco murmured, pressing a kiss to each of my eyelids.

I opened my eyes and met his strong gaze as he penetrated deep into me. He slid in easily, so he had to have put lube on his cock, but I didn't remember him doing it. I gasped at the sudden feeling of being full, but it wasn't a bad feeling. I reached down to the hands on my hips and intertwined our fingers. Draco began thrusting and honestly it felt good. I moaned loudly when he hit my prostate and my rectum clenched on him as a second orgasm ripped through me. Draco moaned above me and I felt that strange heat filling me again, but this didn't feel bad.

"I wish you could give me an heir. That way I wouldn't have to marry a girl. I would love to always have a guy partner. You're beautiful." I hummed at his words, feeling full and exhausted. I cuddled into his side when he laid down next to me and sighed happily when he ran fingers through my hair. I could feel my body shifting according to his wish and I knew I would be pregnant. I don't think he realized what he said and I couldn't find it in myself to be angry about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

I stretched and groaned as I woke up. I was pleasantly sore and sated, though I was a little hungry. I opened my eyes to see the canopy of Draco's bed. I looked over and saw Draco sitting up and reading, completely dressed and looking perfect again.

"Did you have a nice nap, Harry?" Draco smiled over at me.

"Yes, Master Draco." I mumbled sleepily as I rolled over and burrowed into his side. His hand slipped under the blankets and pressed against my stomach like his father had done this morning. I wondered if he remembered his wish.

"Master Draco do you remember what you said right before we went to sleep?" I asked quietly.

"Um... I think I said something about how beautiful you are, and how I want a male lover always." I blushed at the compliment and nodded.  
"Do you remember the other thing?" I prodded.

"No, I don't. What are you asking for?" Draco tipped my chin up to get me to meet his eyes.

"You wished that I could give you an heir." I whispered. Draco went paler and gazed at me for a long time.

"You can't disobey a direct wish or order, can you?" Draco asked softly. I shook my head.

"It's my __anyways not me personally, though I am bound not to fight your orders. You have complete control of my magic because Master said I was to treat you as if you were my master." I shook my head again.

"It's okay Harry. I'm sure Father and Uncle Sev will know what to do." Draco wrapped his arms around me.

"Are they going to make me get rid of it?" I asked timidly, wrapping my arms around my stomach.

"I... I'm not sure Harry. I hope not. He is my child as well." His hand flexed gently on my stomach. I sighed and leaned against his shoulder for a while, until I felt my hunger grow.

"Master Draco. I-I'm hungry again." I admitted, blushing. It wasn't like normal hunger it was a certain craving in my veins, a need in the back of my mind that urged me to do what I needed to get sustenance.

"That's alright Harry. Come here." Draco guided me to straddle his lap. His hand guided mine to his pants and we both pulled his swelling cock out of his pants.

"Stroke it nice and steady Harry." Draco groaned. When I had gotten the hang of it he tipped his head back against the head board. I could feel his magic growing under his skin and I reached up with my free hand to place it on his chest and tap into the magic. It flooded me like a cool drink and I gasped as I could feel myself stroking his cock as if I were stroking my own.

I shuddered and mewled quietly. Draco looked up and grinned at my expression.

"Feels good. Doesn't it?" He asked smugly. His hand gripped my cock and I writhed in his lap. It felt like my hand was fused to his chest and I nearly forget to stroke Draco, though when I stopped his magic calmed so I began frantically pumping his cock. We both moaned together. I bucked my hips towards his hands and in only seconds I came with a soft shout. Draco came, but managed to catch me when I slumped against his chest. I buried my face in his neck and took quick breaths.

"Come on, Harry. You need to take a shower and we will meet with Father and Uncle Sev for tea." Draco went to push me away, but I clung to him even as my magic and body began aching with pain for disobeying my master.

"Please, can we wait? Just a few more minutes. I don't want to go back yet, I-I don't trust Master. He hurt me and wouldn't listen and I know he's not going to be happy, what if he punishes me and it hurts the baby? Oh God what if he makes me kill our baby?!" I wailed in despair. Draco curled his arms around me again and gently rocked me back and forth.

"Shh, Harry, you can't stop what will happen, but Father will fight for you. Even if we have to steal your bottle from Uncle Severus. Would you be able to tell us where it is?" Draco carded his fingers through my hair.

"No, I can't. I can hardly even think it's location in my mind." I trembled in Draco's arms. "I'm sorry I'm so sorry I can't protect your baby, I'm just a failure at everything I do. God, I'm so sorry." I babbled as I buried my face in his shirt. I felt my body shudder and shake with the knowledge that I would fail. My baby, my dream of a family, my chance at unconditional love was so close yet already fading.

"Harry, you cannot give up hope. Uncle Severus is not heartless, he can be stubborn, but Father will make him see and we will tell him when we know it is safe." His words were soft and meant to be soothing, but nothing could remove the dread in my belly. Even though Master had said to obey Draco as if he were my Master, what if I had gone to far? What if I would be punished and never allowed out again? What if he killed my baby, or had me kill my baby? I choked, gagged, then threw myself off Draco and off the bed before I hunched over and dry heaved. My thoughts swirled around in a panic, making my heaving worse until Draco began rubbing my back in a comforting gesture.

"Is it even safe for me to carry? What if the baby needs food and things, would my diet hurt him?" I asked desperately. So many things that worried me and scared me shitless were whirling in my mind.

"No, Harry your diet feeds the baby as well." Draco assured me.  
I heard a sudden sound and looked up to see Lucius Malfoy in the doorway. That wasn't what made me let out a high whine of fear and cower down against the side of the bed, almost curling under the large bed. Master was staring at me with wide angry eyes and a dark flush on his face.

"What. Happened." Master snarled. I whimpered and clutched at the blankets on the bed as I tried to fight the need to prostrate at his feet. I was too scared to move anyways.

"It was my fault Uncle Sev." Draco rose to his feet and stepped in front of me. "I wasn't thinking when I said something and Harry had no choice but to obey. You told him to treat me as if I were you and he has done amazingly. The only mistake was mine." The praise did nothing to help my terrified feelings, but I did look up at Draco, maybe I was worth something if he said those things.

"What did you say?" Mr. Malfoy placed a hand on Master Severus's shoulder as if for comfort or restraint.

"I wished that he could give me an heir. I hate the thought of having to marry a witch, but if Harry were to carry my child there would be no need and I could marry who I wished, even were it to be a wizard. He had no choice but to make my wish reality. I had not meant to say it out loud, it was simply my thoughts at a vulnerable moment." Draco flushed and looked embarrassed with himself.

I crawled forward and wrapped my arm around his leg in support, though when Master turned his glare on me I trembled and hid my face in Draco's pant leg.

"Speak Harry, what are your thoughts?" Master suddenly said. I shook and hunched in on myself.

"I thought I could trust you." I whispered. I shivered when I could literally feel his outrage and anger towards me.

"What is that supposed to mean Mr. Potter?" He snarled.

"I went to you over Dumbledore. Every instinct tells me you are someone I should trust implicitly. My very blood tells me you can protect me, keep me safe and loved and cared for. My magic sings to the fact that you will not use me, abuse me then throw me away. But nothing you have done so far, except save me from the Dursley's, has agreed with that. I've been hurt, ignored and felt hated and neglected with you. Whether you intended it that way it's what I felt and I'm scared Master. I'm so frightened of you." I broke into tears and hid further behind Draco's leg. There was silence in the room until abruptly the door slammed. I screamed in terror and scuttled away from the two in the room until I hit the bed. There were only two blonds left in the room with me. My magic shifted suddenly and so quickly I retched and felt like I needed to vomit,again. I could feel the rejection from my old master and now the powerful magic of my new master.

"Wh-what happened?" I asked in a whisper. I forced myself to kneel and I bowed down to the ground.

"He gave me your bottle Harry, he had already decided to do so when he realised he would not be able to provide for you. He cannot care for you in the way he should because he loved your mother Harry." I said nothing to Master, only remaining bowed to the ground. Draco sat on the bed with a sigh.

"At least we won't have to worry about our baby now Harry." Draco murmured.

"Yes Sir." I answered politely. Technically I couldn't call him master anymore because my new master had not told me to obey Draco yet.

"Harry, you may sit up. Are you alright? Are you in pain or feeling ill anymore?" Master asked gently. I sat up and rested on my heels.

"No Master, thank you Master. I..." I stopped and bowed my head.

"What is it Harry?" Master moved forward and ran a hand over my hair.

"May I have permission to obey... to obey your..." I hesitated not sure what would be appropriate to call Draco.

"You may call him Master Draco. He is to be obeyed exactly as if he were me. You still answer to me though and my orders take precedence." I bowed and kissed the ground before his boots then kissed the toes of those shiny black boots.

"Thank you Master." I murmured clearly. "May I beg of you an answer to my next question?" I asked timidly.

"Ask and I might answer." Master answered with a chuckle.

"Will I be able to go to school? I am happy to stay and serve you and please you Master. I don't need school, but Mr. Snape said he would allow me to go to school before... before he rejected me." I stammered and blushed. I felt like I shouldn't have asked.

"Harry it would be too dangerous to send you to school pregnant, there are far too many accidents that could happen. I will arrange private tutors for you." A rush of non-sexual pleasure filled me at the thought my Master cared for my baby's safety so much.

"Oh thank you Master, you are kind and so merciful!" I cried as I peppered kisses to his shoes and the ground in front of him. "Thank you Master. Oh thank you thank you!" I kept repeating as I kissed up and down the length of his boots.

"That will be all Harry. Go take a shower and you may create clothes for yourself until we go shopping for you. I will not have my Djinn dressed in magic for longer than necessary, it's not proper and I will have nothing but the best for you, precious boy." Master cupped my cheek, allowing a rush of magic to flow into me, and he pressed a soft innocent kiss to my lips like he was a parent and I was his child. Once he released me I leapt up, bowed once more to both of my masters before rushing to the bathroom and starting the water hot.

I scrubbed myself head to toe and vigorously washed my hair before rinsing off and turning the water off behind me as I clambered out. All my movements were calculated and I felt as if I were carrying myself differently now that I was pregnant. Of course I knew I wouldn't show for a long time and that short of an abortion curse or a kick to the stomach, or something similar, the baby wouldn't be hurt by my day to day movements. I just couldn't help be so careful with everything.

I dried off very carefully and then my magic clothed me in soft cotton pants and trousers, both black, with an equally soft silk, dark blue shirt. I was barefoot still and that made me smile thinking of the muggle phrase, barefoot and pregnant. Some people thought it was degrading, but honestly I revelled in the idea of being cared for completely and only having to please my Masters and care for my child.

I padded back to the bedroom and found only Draco waiting. I went and knelt at his feet with a content feeling in my very bones.

"Master Draco, may I keep my feet bare." I asked softly. Draco looked down at me amused.

"Of course, until we need to go get your clothes, then you must dress properly, even with a cloak." His fingers braided into my hair and he pulled me up for a kiss. "I'm going to keep you close, you're mine Harry. My lover, mother to my child, mine." He growled as he let me go. I felt warm from his kiss, but I squirmed and whimpered uncomfortably at his words.

"Master Draco... I'm sorry... I can't... I belong to Master. I'm sorry." I cowered down expecting to be slapped.

"Harry, Father will give your bottle to me once I have graduated, that way I can keep it near me and safe without having it at school and risk a student finding it." Draco gently stroked my cheek and I leaned into the rush of magic.

"Why do the books say that I can't absorb much through touch, but I can feel so much coming through me?" I asked curiously.

"It could be because of the pregnancy and your body is dragging on any source of energy possible." Draco offered.

"I'm sorry Master, but it was happening much before I became pregnant." I offered gingerly, not sure how he would be about being corrected.

"No apology needed, Harry. I like to know what's really happening. So the other reason would be is that you are an extremely powerful Djinn. Hmm, I wonder..." he trailed off and looked very thoughtful.

"I wish you knew how to destroy Voldemort." He said suddenly. My mind was invaded with all sorts of images, a pitch black lake and a green potion, a junk yard of sorts in a huge hall at what looked like Hogwarts, a Gringots vault and a snake. I shuddered and gasped as the information rearranged in my mind until I understood.

"Horcruxes, Master. I know what and where they are." I answered.

"Can you destroy them without having to get them, without being in danger?" Draco asked sharply.

"Venom from a basilisk would destroy them and I know where to get plenty of that. My magic could retrieve everything and make it work. And it would kill his Voldyness himself. The only cure is Pheonix tears." I answered promptly.

"Do it." Draco snapped. I obeyed at once, seeing my magic as it sent a single fang driving into a locket, a crown, a goblet, the snake and Voldemort each. I shuddered and then sighed.

"It is done master." I murmured at last.

"Good, send His body to the ministry, in fact have it land in the middle of the atrium. That ought to have the most witnesses." I bowed and my magic obeyed at once.

"That is all for now Harry. I'm so proud of you." Draco took my hand and guided me to stand. He then drew me onto his lap and just held me as I let my mind stop thinking and I relaxed into his arms. The door banged open and Master flew into the room.

"What did you do?" Master snarled at Draco. I cowered down and slipped to the ground to bow at his feet.

"I asked him if he knew how to defeat Volemort, his magic supplied the answer then I asked if it were possible for him to destroy him without putting himself in danger and he said yes so I told him to do it." Draco stood and faced off to his father.

Lucius growled darkly and snapped his fingers at me. I instinctively knew what he wanted so I stood and cuddled into his side, under his arm.

"Perhaps I shall give you some time to think on how you have used him. Mr. Potter is not a tool to be used, he is precious. You will stay in your rooms until you return to school next week. You will not at any time give orders to Mr. Potter and I forbid you to see him." With that Master put a hand on my shoulder and guided me out the door. I followed where he led and found myself in a warm study. Master sat in front of a merry fire and pulled me onto his lap.

"Master, may I ask you something?" I asked timidly. Master put a large warm hand on my thigh and squeezed gently.

"Go ahead then Harry." He prodded gently, rubbing his thumb on the inside of my thigh. I squirmed slightly on his lap and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Master, if I cannot be near Master Draco how will I be fed?" I asked with a soft frown.

"Narcissa or I could easily provide for your needs. Do you have a preference?" Master asked as his hand began sliding up and down my leg, growing closer to my private place with each pass.

"Please not Mistress Narcissa. She is pretty, but I don't like women." I shuddered at the thought and leaned against Master's chest.

"Are you hungry now Harry?" Master asked in a voice so deep his chest rumbled under my ear.

"Y-yes Master." I flushed dark red and hid my face in his chest. He chuckled deeply and his hand moved to cup my crotch. I shifted and sighed softly at the soft wash of pleasure.

"Well, Harry, it just so happens that I am hungry too. My wife has decided that I am not to her tastes. I haven't had any pleasure in a long time that wasn't my own hand. So you are going to help me with that." The order curled in my gut and at once I spun to straddle his lap and I pushed my chest into his as I timidly lapped at his lips with my tongue. He responded with a rough growl and one hand trapped my face to his as his lips and tongue overwhelmed my own. I moaned and gripped at his shoulders tightly while his hands easily slid under my clothes and pulled them away with a wisp of magic. I shivered at the slightly cool air, but I was soon distracted by Master sliding his hands over my legs and under to lift me up. He moved suddenly and I found myself on my back on a leather settee.

"Oh!" I gasped at the shocking move. Master kissed my chin and slid his tongue down my neck to my chest. When his teeth closed on my nipple he allowed his magic to sweep across my skin. I writhed though his hands held my hips still. I took a few deep breaths and slid my hands into Master's long hair. "Master! Master I need more!" I begged. I felt his growl before I heard it, the vibration sent shocks from where his teeth were still working at my nipple all the way to my mostly erect cock.

"Would you prefer I prepare you, or would you prepare yourself?" Master asked, breaking away from my chest. I heaved a few harsh breaths.

"You Master, please you do it." I begged. That blond head dipped in acquiescence then suddenly slick fingers were pressing at my entrance. I moaned and writhed as two fingers slid deep in one easy thrust. Master groaned when I clenched down on his fingers, but I couldn't help my wishing it were a bigger something inside me. I reached up and pressed my hand against Master's chest, tapping into that familiar surge of power. Master suddenly gasped and gazed down at me with fiery eyes.

"If you want more, you'll have to beg for it." He smirked while his fingers drew me into a haze of desperate need. My words bubbled from nowhere, I was spitting whatever I thought he might want to hear because I knew I wouldn't live if I didn't get his cock in me now. Eventually he must have been satisfied because his fingers withdrew and in one steady push, before I could even whine from being empty, I was filled beyond anything I could ever remember. I trembled and reached up to cling to my master. His strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me up until I was sitting on his cock, my body draped over his chest with his strong thighs warm under mine. I whimpered and fell limp in his hold as his hips began rolling up, slamming himself ever deeper inside me. My whimpers of pleasure escaped in explosions with each thrust against my prostate. I was incapable of asking or begging for more as my mind was riding a raging river of bliss and tortured pleasure. My body sang with each touch of my master's hands, each pinch or feather light brush reduced me to wordlessly moaning.

"I could go for a hundred years without anything except your noises and I would be the happiest man alive." My master crooned into my ear. I gasped and whined as his hand circled my tortured cock and began stroking along it leisurely in time with his now slower thrusts. I felt strung out to the edge of my sanity, but I knew I would take everything my master wanted and more if he would simply continue touching me.

"Please master, I must come I c-can't hold on.... any LONGER!" I shrieked when his teeth sank into my shoulder. I clawed my fingernails down his chest and bit his nipple hard as I tried to hold on for him.

"Come Harry, and no more biting that nipple." He chuckled deeply. I writhed and licked at his nipple in apology as I was suddenly overwhelmed by pleasure. I moaned loudly then my voice went higher pitched with every thrust Master slammed into me. Eventually I was screaming silently and bucking, suddenly on my back as Master drove into me seemingly harder with each thrust.

"Master!" I sobbed when my strung out body flopped limply against the settee. "Master... master.... master! Master!" I moaned each time he thrust forward. Master soon lost it with a hard jerk of his hips, which hurt me badly. I sobbed softly and when Master pulled out I couldn't hold back a soft cry of pain. "I think... I think you broke me." I whispered. Master chuckled and went to press me close to his chest as he laid down, but I whimpered and began breathing rapidly.

"Oh, you're serious." Master stated, sounding shocked and anxious. I nodded and peeked up at him to see him frowning and looking worried. "Lie still and I'll do a scan." Master carefully laid me out and slid away. He waved his wand and a bright glow lit his wand when it was over my pelvis. "Looks like a little crack and some deep bruising, easy enough to fix, but you'll be a little tender for a while." He waved his wand and a soothing white light seeped into my skin and instantly the pain eased.

"Thank you, Master." I moaned softly, happy to be better. Master laid down and carefully moved me until I was on my side and he was spooning against my back.

"May I have a blanket?" I murmured softly. Master flicked his fingers and a blanket snapped out over both of us, the sofa lengthened and turned into a bed with sheets and pillows as well as a second thicker blanket. "Thank you, Master." I repeated softly. A gentle kiss on the back of my neck was my only answer and I was content to snuggle in and relax for as long as master let me, though I wasn't sleepy, the opposite in fact, but I was content to be held.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I changed a few of my ideas. Harry and draco are actually fifteen not thirteen. But that's the only major change. Aunt Marge still visited, just before fifth year, not third.

Ch. 3

The rest of the day passed with Master doing paper work for various companies that he was a major owner of. I spent my time curled up by his feet or in his lap, luxuriating in the peace and safety Master gave me.

That night I slept wrapped in Master's strong arms and fell asleep smiling for the first time in my life.

I woke up next morning, still cuddled up against Master's chest but now facing him. I curled in closer and sighed happily at the strong feeling of safety and comfort. Even though I had been hurt I was sure it wasn't Master's fault. I was pretty sure my malnutrition as a human was the cause. Now that I was Djinn I wondered what would happen, if I would get stronger or if I would have to stay this delicate forever.

"Are you awake?" Master murmured gently. I contemplated not answering just so that he would keep holding me, but I decided I would just ask him to hold me.

"Yes Master." I whispered. He slowly drew us up into a sitting position with me straddling his lap.

"How are you feeling today, pet?" Master asked gently, his fingers pressing gently on my lower back, just above my bum. I wriggled slightly and smiled.

"I'm feeling good today Master, thank you." I then blushed and looked down, biting my lip. "Is it bad if I'm hungry?" I asked. Master laughed gently and shook his head.

"Of course not. How about we feed us both, then I will take you out for clothes. The ministry will have record of your status change so no one will be able to try and take you away. I'll get you anything you want, a broom, clothes, an animal, books, you name it I'll get it for you." Master placed his fingers under my chin and tilted my head up. "You are not my slave. I can ask for anything want from you and yes you will have to do as I ask, but I will not abuse that. You will be a prince in my home, or perhaps a second son if that is what you wish. Although with the sexual element that you must have I cannot see us as Father and son, nor Draco as your brother." Master grinned ruefully when I giggled.

"Nope, but I like the idea that you are my family now. I was never welcome in my Aunt's home." I blushed and lowered my eyes from his again. "I feel safe here." I admitted quietly.

"I am glad Harry. Now let's get you fed." Master suddenly pinned me under him in a move so fast I couldn't react any other way than to yelp. His lips descended on my throat and I moaned softly, my hands searching for a grip on his strong shoulders. His hands gently caressed my side's as he kissed softly up to my lips. There was an emotion to his touches that nearly brought happy tears to my eyes. I felt absolutely cherished, nearly worshiped. And now that Voldemort was gone for good I would never have to leave this feeling, this safety. I would never have to leave my Master's arms.

Master touched me all over, as if memorizing every inch of my skin with his finger tips. I felt so relaxed that I just laid back and closed my eyes, getting the energy I needed just from the constant skin on skin contact, but I focused so that the concentration of energy was greater. Master finally took my erection in his large warm hand and I bucked up into his grasp with a loud groan. My hands shook as I slid them up into his long white gold hair.

"Master! Please oh, please... feels so good..." I mumbled through the haze of pleasure and mind numbing energy. I feel his energy blasting through his hand into my cock as it was the only he was allowing to touch my skin. However he was not moving his hand.

"Perhaps I should see if you will come just from this." Master murmured, placing a hand next to my head and leaning over me, still with nothing touching except his hand on my cock. I whined and tried to buck up, but he conjured pants and trousers onto himself then sat down on my legs, trapping me down, I could barely arch my spine off the bed.

"Hnn... oh God, oh please... pleee... ungh..." I lost my train of thought as suddenly the energy surging through my cock grew even more, Master's magic was playing across my skin in devilish little licks. My eyes rolled back and I came without a sound. Master began gently pulling his hand back and forth which sustained my orgasm, but eventually I slumped down and closed my eyes.

"Better, pet?" Master asked with a smile in his voice. I nodded weakly and reached up with noodley arms to wrap around his neck and I pulled myself into his lap as he sat back again. I remained limp in his hold while he ate breakfast and his large hand rubbed up and down my spine in a very warm path.

"Now, Harry I would like it if you disguised yourself. I would rather not have a riot start in the alley because you're Harry Potter. However you will wear a single arm band to denote your status. Your bottle is now in one of my family vaults and it will be impossible for anyone to steal it since it is one of my personal vaults that only I have access to. You are mine." Master possessivly growled. I shivered in delight and reached up to trace my fingers down hos cheek.

"Isn't there anything I can do for you Master? My magic craves to fulfill your deepest desires. Wish for anything and I'll get it for you." I purred. Master glanced down at me with a smirk.

"Well, at least I know you're happy. I must be doing a good job taking care of you for you to be so eager to please me." Master kissed me deeply then once he allowed me to pull back I smirked back and blinked patiently, waiting for his wishes. "I'll think of something, you disguise yourself, but keep your body the same size everywhere so that your new clothes will fit." Master tapped my nose with one finger and I wrinkled it in protest. I nodded in obedience of his wishes and grew out my hair then made my eyes hazel. With the absence of my scar from the purge my magic did on my body when I became Djinn I knew that not many, if any at all would recognize me.

"Master, I am a Djinn now. Couldn't I become older simply because I wish it? My magic would truly age me or de-age me if I wished. If it would make it easier to disguise me I could always be older." I looked up at Master to find him frowning thoughtfully.

"If you could be certain it wouldn't harm your and Draco's child then perhaps that is what we shall do." Master nodded slowly, still looking lost in thought.

"I would have to consult my guide, but I'm sure it wouldn't harm the baby." I assured him with a grin. Master looked down at me with a confused frown.

"Your guide?" He asked quietly, as if trying to find the answer before I could tell him.

"Yes. All Djinn have a guide. It is a being that takes whatever form we need and teaches us what it means to be a Djinn. I can ask him and he'll tell me everything I need to know." I wiggled slightly to get Master's full attention. "Problem is I need to go in my bottle, he only exists there."

"I Don't see how that's a problem. Go on, pet." Master let me.slide off his lap and smirked when I blushed at my nakedness. I clothed myself in Jean shorts and a t-shirt before going to my bottle.

"Harry!" Ax shouted and tackled me. I shrieked and punched him in the face and while I glared at him he stumbled back holding his nose.

"I'm pregnant you imbecile." I snapped. Ax looked at me.with wide eyes and then grabbed me in a tight hug.

"Sorry, I was just so worried about you. You never came back and then I felt when you got a new master and I had no idea if that was a good thing. Please don't be mad at me?" Ax looked down at me with his raging eyes. I was startled when their color was different now. It was a deep purple with a fiery green around his pupil.

"When did your eyes change? Why are they different?" I asked, reaching up to touch his cheek.

"Oh, they do that occasionally. I have no idea why." Ax shrugged modestly, though I could see modesty wasn't his strongest trait.

"I needed to ask you if changing my body would hurt my baby while I'm pregnant." I bit my lip worriedly. Ax shook his head slowly.

"No, your magic will keep everything going smooth. Nothing, especially your own magic, will be able to harm your baby." Ax smiled and my relieved sigh. "Even if you were to be commanded to kill your child you would not be forced to obey." His words made me feel even better.

"Thank you Ax." I stood on my tip toes and kissed his cheek. "I'll try to visit more often, but I can't promise much." Ax nodded and tightened his arms before letting me go. He watched sadly as I left to get back to Master. Master was speaking with someone in his office when I appeared behind his chair. I folded my hands together and stayed silent.

"We understand that the Djinn previously known as Harry Potter is in your possession, however we cannot allow that to continue. Based on evidence given of your prior association with the Death Eaters the ministry has concluded that the Djinn must be handed over at once." The official looking man in purple robed handed over a piece of parchment.

"Based on evidence? And which evidence would that be?" Master asked coolly not even looking at the paper that he dropped on the desk.

"We have several witnesses who say that they have seen the Dark Mark on your arm." The man snarled. Master slowly stood and rolled up his left sleeve and then his right and bared the clear, pale, unmarked skin for the ministry official to see.

"If that is all I suggest you leave. I'll be sending notice to the minister of my lawsuit against the ministry for unfounded accusations and breaking the law by trying to remove the Djinn from my possession. Harry, would you deposit this... person outside the wards and make sure he knows not to come back?" Master sneered at the official and then smiled at my feral grin.

"With pleasure Master." I replied in a soft growl. I grabbed the man by his arm and with an effortless thought I sent us both spinning through space until I dropped him outside the gates. "If you ever return I will rip your existence from this world and make it so you never were alive." I snarled at him. The man looked up at me with wide eyes as I perched on the twenty foot high gates. He stood and with a whirl vanished. I returned to Master giggling madly.

"He is gone?" Master asked, holding out an arm to pull me onto his lap. I draped across his legs and nodded with a grin. "I am pleased. Now what did your guide tell you?" Master reached up with one hand to comb my hair back.

"He said my magic would never be able to harm my baby. And I would never obey an order to kill my child. He also says my magic will protect the baby against any and all magic." I answered, softly purring in pleasure. Master chuckled deeply and gently scratched my scalp. I convulsed lightly with how absolutely lovely it felt to have him petting me like this.

"Very well, then you may change your appearance as you wish to. Though I would prefer it if you looked as much like yourself as possible when you are in the safety of the manor." Master cupped the back of my head and drew me up to his lips so he could kiss me breathless. I was dazed by the unexpected rush of energy so I just nodded and remained limp in his arms. "Change now and we will be off. Should we bring Draco?" Master smirked when I nodded at once. "Very well." While I worked on changing myself into a seventeen year old version of myself with long hair and soft green eyes Master sent a house elf to get Master Draco.

I stood carefully to test how my balance was effected and found to my delight that while I could feel the difference this body still obeyed me and was quite easy to move around in.

Master guided me, with a hand on my lower back that sent warm singles through me, to the floo room where Draco was waiting with a pout. I nearly giggled at his very shocked expression when he saw me.

"You look... older." He stammered. I looked down at him and smirked. I never realised the perspective it would give me to be taller than him. He was so small and thin and... child-like even though I knew him to be nearly fifteen. How had I ever felt less than him?

"I'm a Djinn Master Draco. I can make myself appear however I wish." I reminded him in a deeper voice than I had meant. Master's voice was still deeper, but I definitely sounded older now.

"I know that. What about the baby?" He asked sharply. I looked sideways at Master for permission to speak and received a nod.

"The baby is fine. My magic could never hurt my child." I sniffed and curled into Master's side. Master smirked and gestured for Draco to go first.

"It is strange to be older than him and pregnant with his child." I whispered to Master as Draco disappeared. Master nodded and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"Perhaps it would help to imagine it as my child until either he has grown or you have returned to your original form." He suggested. "You could even put the pregnancy in stasis until he has matured enough to support your child. Or you could even make the child biologically mine. Although that would erase the reason for the pregnancy, since the point was to give Draco freedom in who he chooses to wed." Master had a faraway look on his face.

"Perhaps this child could be yours and I could grant Draco, or who ever he chooses, the ability to bear children?" I suggested lightly. Master snapped his eyes to mine and grinned widely.

"Perhaps. But first we have somewhere to be." He dragged me forward through the fire and into the Leaky Cauldron. From there I was in for a long day of shopping


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, but I have college now combined with work so it's hard to find time to write. This chapter would have been short anyways since it was only to bring some one back in.
> 
> I have combined this chapter with the next and changed a few ideas that I didn't like. I was under so much pressure the last time I wrote this that I made a few mistakes that almost ruined my plot. Don't worry all is fixed, I feel like I'm screwing up this story though...

Ch.5

"Out of curiosity. What made you choose this age? You would be about seventeen, am I correct?" Master asked mildly as we watched Draco searching for a few casual reading books after having found his school books for the new year.

"I am of legal age, therefore I can consent to be anything you wish. Not to mention no one besides purebloods would know what my arm band means and so I need to be of age to use magic without anyone questioning it." I answered with a smirk and pressed closer to his side while wrapping my hands around his muscled biceps. I saw an older woman look over so I stood on tip toes and kissed Master on the lips. The woman twittered, but not indignantly like I had expected. She was smiling brightly at us and then looked away. I scowled darkly and pouted when master laughed at me.

"Homosexuals are accepted here, love." Master chuckled. I pouted more and turned my face away, sticking my nose in the air.

"Looks like you found a whore just as prissy as you, Malfoy." A snide voice called. I whipped around to see three men there, none of which I recognised. I shrank back into his side and glared at each of them. In our positions they wouldn't be able to see my arm band.

"Perhaps you should keep that nose of yours out of my way, I'd rather keep slime off my robes if I can help it." Master gently pushed me towards Draco with a nod. "Perhaps we could speak else where, Crabbe?" Master asked. I felt a little betrayed as I watched them walk away. I went and attached myself to Draco's side, earning a slight smirk from the boy who just reached the height of my shoulder.

"Are there any books you wish to buy?" Draco asked with a warm hand on my lower back.

"Perhaps..." I bit my lip and he chuckled.

"Go pick three books for now. I want ice cream after this. I would offer you something, but Father forbid it." Draco gave me an apologetic frown. "I really am sorry for what I did." He mumbled.

"Master Draco, it did me no harm. In fact you wouldn't believe how good it really was. However the lesson Master wants you to learn is not to use me just because you can. Use me because I let you." I blushed slightly and looked down, fearing I had spoken too boldly.

"I could not have said it better myself, Mr. Potter. You are looking significantly better, and older." I gasped and turned to see my old master, Snape, next to us in the check out line.

"Thank you, Master wanted me less recognizable and I decided older would excuse any magic use." I replied, not meeting his eyes and hoping he would assume it was from respect and not fear.

"Harry. I owe you an apology. I behaved despicably towards you and it was because I refused to learn anything. I was ignorant and that hurt you, please forgive me." Two apologies in one day, from two different Slytherins. I couldn't do much besides grin as I headed off with my two companions, heading towards ice cream of course, and I didn't let Severus do more than pout when I looped my arm through his and made sure our skin was touching, just so I could get a taste of the magic I wanted from him before.

When Master caught up with us again they were still eating ice cream. While I had enjoyed Draco's and Severus' company, I had missed Master terribly dice I had grown used to being surrounded by his magic. When I saw Master, scowling fiercely, step into the ice cream parlor I leapt from my chair and ran over.

"Master!" I cried in delight, ignoring those around us who were watching. Master's scowl melted into a shift smile as his arms easily encircled my waist.

"Did you miss me, my little Djinn?" Master asked, stroking his large thumb across my cheek. I nodded and burrowed my face into his neck. "I'm glad, because I missed you as well." His hot breath ghosted over my ear and I knew I was the only one to have heard his confession.

"We're having ice cream." I told him in a blunt way to change the subject. "Well, they are..." I bit my lip to hide how much I really hated that I could no longer eat human food. For so long I had been starved and taunted by food while living with the Dursley's and now that I was finally away and could have whatever I wanted... It didn't matter really, it was nothing I could change. I sighed and allowed Master to bring me back to the table and then he pulled me into his lap. I smiled and gave his throat two soft kitten licks, like he were my ice cream. I then felt content to sit there and listen as they talked and the gentle rumble of Master's voice lulled me into a doze, even though we were surrounded by strangers.

"Excuse me Lord Malfoy..." a soft male voice spoke up. I snapped my eyes open and stared at the one speaking. "May I beg a favor from your Djinn? Our family has been quite downtrodden, my wife and daughter died two weeks ago and I have been evicted from my home. Please my Lord, I would do anything." The man stayed bowed and his eyes only flickered up a few times.

"Harry, I will leave this up to you, do you wish to grant him help?" Master asked me. I chewed my lip and glanced between the three men with me before I looked at the man.

"What do I do?" I asked softly. "I've never given a favor before." The man straightened and shuffled forward until he could Kneel in front of us.

"Just kiss his forehead, love, it's an old blessing." Master murmured. I leaned forward and to make it less awkward I cupped the man's face in my palms and kissed his forehead in the middle. He shivered and instantly I could see his eyes brighten with hope, though still touched with mourning and despair.

"Thank you, Lord Malfoy! Thank you... thank you." The man kissed my palm and then stood and left. I was in slight shock, not sure how to process what just happened.

"Some say the favor of a Djinn counteracts bad luck, causes good fortune and promotes a healthy life. The favor of a Djinn is shown by a small token or a kiss to the forehead. Favors must be asked from the Master not the Djinn." Severus murmured. I sent him a grateful smile and leaned back against Master's chest.

"So when can we go home?" I asked softly. Master glanced to see how much Draco had left and saw that his son was finished.

"We can go as soon as you like, little one." Master kissed my temple. I smiled brightly and kissed the underside of his jaw, as that was all I could reach until he bent and pressed a kiss to my lips.

"Lets go now. I'm hungry after watching Master Draco eat." I rasped, my voice full of need. Master's eyes flared with lust and he gave a sharp nod.

It took barely a minute to return to the manor and Master dragged me into his large suite of rooms. He went to settle me on the bed and as soon as I was comfortable he vanished our clothes and kissed me breathless again.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk straight." Master growled. I gasped and arched up, wrapping my arms around him and digging my nails in when he dragged his nails down my sides.

"Yes!" I cried out when his mouth attached to my neck. "Master, master!" I pushed at his shoulder to get his attention. I couldn't ask what I wanted due to Master slamming his mouth to mine, but I had no complaints I'd already forgotten my question.

"Harry..." Master sounded just as desperate as I was. I shuddered at the most welcome ministrations and melted under Master's touches as he prepared me for his cock.

"Please Master, please!" I begged at last, almost sobbing with the need I felt to have him inside me, claiming me and my child as his forever.

"Ha-ahhh!" I screamed and arched, nearly biting through my tongue when he began thrusting. Master bent low over me, giving me the perfect opportunity to bury my hands in his hair and guide his mouth to my neck. I shuddered and moaned loudly as his lips and teeth worked to mark up my neck while he kept up a punishing rhythm with his hips.

I came embarrassingly quick, due to my ability to feel his pleasure as well as my own. As I moaned with my face against his shoulder, my hips bucking and my muscles clamping down on him, he gave a low guttural growl and slammed one last time into me.

The heat and pleasure that caused made me ravenous and I easily flipped Master over, braced my knees on either side of his hips and began to ride his still spurting cock for all I was worth.

I planted my hands on his chest, above his pounding heart, and tapped into his magic further than ever before. This pure rush if magic mixed so thoroughly with the pleasure that I whined. Master looked so blissed out I hoped it paid for the magic I was taking so much of. The only thing I needed to be satisfied was one more rush of his come.

"Come Master! Please I need you to come inside me!" I cried, sounding hysterical. Master complied almost at once, his hips snapping up against my back side each time I slammed down on him. The warmth rushing into me filled me up until my only response was to climax. I hung my head as I trembled, letting my longer hair cover my face so Master, who was relaxed and obviously at ease, wouldn't see that I was crying.

"Harry, Love, come here." Master murmured gently. I collapsed onto his chest, sobbing for no other reason than to cry. Master gently held me, rubbing his hands up and down my back and through my hair.

"It's alright Harry, I love you, you're mine, my Djinn. You are mother to my child, you are so beautiful. I promise everything will be okay." Master whispered into my ear. Eventually I calmed down enough to stop crying and as Master continued stroking my back and arms and hair I drifted in a light doze.

I roused slightly when warm blankets draped over us, but then settled into a slightly deeper sleep as exhaustion took over.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you are a subscriber go reread chapter five I've done sever editing especially towards the end.
> 
> Okay this is how I originally wanted the baby to become Lucius' but in between school and work and only having time to write late at night I messed up. No I am not changing the story to make certain people happy this is literally how I had it written down before my kindle erased everything and I had to quickly write a chapter to post. Thanks for being patient :)

Ch.6

"Now Harry, are you sure you want to go through with this?" Master asked gently. He was holding the potion that would make my child his as well. It was the potion that was used for blood adoptions and to use when the baby was still in the womb at three months along the mother needed to drink it while the adopting parent chanted the ritual spell.

"Yes Master." I answered firmly. I reached for the vial of pearl blue potion and drank it down in one gulp. It was bitter and felt like I had taken a swig of honey. I grimaced and then focused on the words he was chanting. I felt warmth begin in my belly and clasped both hands over my stomach and watched his wand tip glow that same pearl blue color. This would not entirely remove Draco as the father, instead it would make both Master Lucius and Draco the father. When this was done, once the warmth went away, Draco would renounce his claim on the child, making Master Lucius the only legal father of my child, though in blood both would still be my baby's fathers.

Slowly the gentle warmth leeched away and I nodded to Master once it was entirely gone. He finished the spell and for a moment we stayed still until suddenly I felt a kick under my palm. I yelped and looked down, grinning brightly when Master rushed forward looking worried.

"Are you hurt? Is the baby okay? Talk to me Harry." Master ordered with one large hand covering my slightly swollen stomach while his other arm wrapped around me and guided me to lay back against the pillows behind me on the couch. We had decided to use his private lounge as the most comfortable yet closest to a floo if anything went wrong.

"I'm fine, we are fine, I promise. The baby kicked." I was grinning so widely my cheeks hurt. Master started smiling as well.

"Lucius, move, I need to perform a few scans, just to be sure." Severus barked. I couldn't help an indulgent smile at the concern he was showing. Over the last three months he and I had grown close, but in a familial way. "Harry, your scans are showing up an odd number for how far along you are. As a Djinn will this pregnancy develop faster than as normal for a human wizard?" Severus asked as he read through the results of his scans.

"Yes, according to my books I will develop at half again the rate, which explains why I am so huge at ably three months. In comparison to wizards I would be close to five months along." I replied patting my bulging belly. Admittedly it freaked me out and scared me how quickly this was all happening. I didn't have much time to get used to the idea of having a baby and soon I would be giving birth... oh Merlin.

"Harry, breathe. You and the baby will be fine. I just wish I could find booms that I could read. It's all very well that you can read your books, I would feel more confident if I could do so to prepare myself for the birth." Severus was murmuring almost to himself as he continue to cast scanning spells, now looking for very specific things.

"If you like I can take you into my bottle, I just can't remove the books." I offered, grinning at the shocked look I received.

"I know I was there when I rescued you, but I didn't know if that was a one time thing because you were in danger. When can you take me?" Severus if possible looked excited. I grinned brighter and held out my hand.

"We can go now if you have time. Although I would prefer to stay with you. My companion is a little... free willed if you get my meaning." I grimaced at the idea of Ax and Severus in the same room alone. Master placed a hand on my arm.

"I will call you out in four hours. I know Severus could spend all day with his nose buried in books." I nodded and when Sev took my hand I took us to my bottle. Ax looked up from a book by the fire and gaped at the sight of Severus.

"Ax, this is Severus Snape. Sev, this is Ax, my companion." I introduced them. Ax raised a thin eye brow as he eyed the dark clad man.

"Pleasure." He drawled. Sev shifted next to me, but when I looked up at him his expression was as blank as it usually was. I frowned in confusion, but Sev just moved to my enormous bookcase and began pulling out books.

"What was that about?" I asked Ax quietly. He shook his head and pulled me into his arms then sat down in the chair next to the fire. I cuddled I to his hold and nearly purred when he started gently rubbing my swollen belly. I felt safe and comfortable and the warmth from the fire quickly put me into a light doze.

"Do you plan on coming here often?" Ax's deep voice slightly drew my attention, but I was so sleepy I didn't wake up.

"As often as an Harry will allow me to. I must read up on his condition in order to provide adequate medical aide for him." Sev replied quietly.

"Hmm, if you wish I could answer any questions you have just as accurately as any book and save you time." Ax offered in a surprisingly smooth voice. I giggled softly and Ax shifted under me.

"Are you guys flirting by talking about medical books and stuff?" I asked in a slightly slurred voice. I looked up to see Ax flush, but Sev laughed quietly from across the room.

"Surely you know well enough by now that only intelligent individuals can catch my attention." Severus stood to move over to next to our chair.

"Let me get Harry back to his master then perhaps I can floo back here?" Severus offered. Ax shifted me a bit then I was lifted up by Severus. I curled in tighter as he got into the floo and called out our destination, Malfoy Manor.

I was gently laid out on a familiar soft bed and tucked in. I hummed softly then cuddled into the pillows and drifted back to sleep again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes I wrote this all late last night.

Ch. 7

It was the middle of the night in my fifth month of pregnancy that I suddenly sat up and screamed.

"Harry?" Master asked, sitting up next to me and wrapping an arm around my waist. "What's the matter love?" He rubbed my spine and pressed a kiss to my bare shoulder.

"Th-there... there was a man. He was standing over us! He was in here! I know he was!" I pointed at my side of the bed where I could swear I had seen a tall thin man cloaked entirely in black drifting robes. I had almost thought he was a dementor, except that the hand reached towards me was covered in perfect pale glistening skin.

"It was a dream Harry, no one is here or my wards would have gone off. You are safe, here with me." Master gently helped me lay down then lay on my side with my front plastered to his side. His arm was wrapped around me with my head on his shoulder and both his hands were on my ballooned stomach. Our baby was still for a moment then gave a single kick to each of his hands. I giggled lightly and snuggled down, comforted by my master. That dream had unnerved me though and it was a while before I was able to fall asleep again. It was like the dream had been waiting on pause for Mr and that had continued to reach for me. I screamed again, though it felt like I was stuck in the dream this time. The hand gently cupped my chin and brought my face up. I looked into luminous purple eyes and the man grinned with teeth that g leaned in the moonlight.

"Well met, my precious grandson." He murmured in a deep gravely voice. I calmed at once and stared up at him in surprise and curiosity.

"Who are you?" I asked with a frown.

"You should have been raised with my name on those lips, instead of screams of pain. To answer your question I am your grandfather, I am the Djinn that granted your mother her wish to protect you in exchange for my freedom. Had I known vivacious Lily was going to sacrifice herself as well I would have stayed and raised you myself. Oh little Harry, I have so much to teach you, but I need you to get your master to let me into the house. He just needs to invite me." My djinn grandfather smiled at my little nod.

"You won't hurt anyone here?" I asked timidly.

"No little Harry. I swear not to harm your loved ones." With that I woke again. I sat up and shook Master's shoulder and peered into his sleepy eyes.

"There was a man!" I hissed.

"Harry we've been over this. It was just a dream. Go back to sleep." Master yawned and gathered me back into his arms.

"No! It's my gran-" I broke off in a yawn as his order started working to put me to sleep. "Is my grandfather." I mumbled then laid my head on that muscled chest. My eyes slid closed and I slipped into a deep and unfortunately dreamless sleep.

* * *

Sunlight pierced into my eyes and I whined. I hid my face in my pillow and growled at the soft chuckle I heard.

"No light... bad light. Ugh sleeping." I grumbled into the feather pillow. Master almost silently crossed the room and sank onto the bed next to me then began massaging my back. I let out a huge groan of pleasure, the stiff muscles finally relaxing and no longer painful. "Oh God that feels good." I moaned, going even more limp and dozing off. 

"Harry, Love, are you hungry this morning?" Master murmured in my ear. I was half asleep so all that came out as my answer was an unintelligible mumble. He chuckled and pressed his body along my back, but I shook my head and snuggled back.

"Sleepy. No sex." I babbled. I simply took his large hand and placed it on my swollen stomach. The warmth made me shiver pleasantly then I went back to half sleeping.

'Harry, I need to be let in.' A familiar voice whispered through my half dreams. I jolted awake and sat up too quickly, my head started spinning.

"Master, my grandfather! He needs to come help me with my pregnancy. He needs to be let in!" I exclaimed. Master looked at me for a long moment.

"Harry, you were dreaming just now. You don't have a grandfather." Master gently tried to push me back, but I pushed his hands away.

"I was not dreaming. He is the djinn that made me into a djinn. Since my mother was also changed that makes her his daughter and me his grandson. Now he needs to be here to help with me being pregnant. You have to let him in." I insisted. Master gazed at me for another few seconds then nodded.

"Alright Harry. Lets go see if there is anyone at the gate, would that make you feel better?" He asked. I knew he was just placating me and he really didn't believe me, and that hurt, but I would use this chance to prove I was right. I nodded and clambered out of bed. I yanked on some clothes, not paying attention to whose they were then padded out the bedroom door with bare feet. I could feel myself waddling as I hurried down the hall. Master easily caught up, already dressed and looking perfect, his arm wrapped around my waist to help me walk. I was grateful for the help and simply urged us a little faster. Once we reached the entrance hall the doors swung open and even from here all the way down the sloping lawns to the gate I could see a figure waiting for us. I smiled and tugged on Master's hold wanting to get to the gate and meet someone who was family. I had an uncle with Severus, a best friend in Draco, and older brother in Ax, a lover in Master and now... now I could have a father figure and a grandfather all in one. My very blood sang the closer to the gate we came and when it swung open I barreled through it and into the open arms of my grandfather.

"Oh Harry, just look at you. So handsome. You look just like your mother." He sighed as he held me gently in his arms. It felt like my magic was a wild whirling cloud until he was hugging me and then everything settled and clicked into place, eased by his presence. "Now let us meet this Master of yours." He smirked as he took my hand and put it on his arm and led me back to where Master was standing, watching with expressionless grey eyes.

"Master, may I introduce, my grandfather." I smiled proudly.

"Harry come to me please. Master ordered neutrally. I obeyed at once and plastered myself to his side, smiling widely at my grandfather. Master wrapped his arm around me again and for a long while none of us spoke. I became uncomfortable with the silence and cleared my throat.

"I am Aloysius. I have no last name as I have no master. I offer my services as healer especially for my grandson Harry, the djinn, but also in regards to the family Malfoy and any they wish to include. My services would be bound by a contract to be decided at a later date. Lord Lucius Malfoy will you accept my offer?" Grandfather asked in a clear of formal tone. For a few moments silence returned.

"I do accept your offer Djinn Aloysius. I welcome you to my home and offer room until such time as a contract can be drawn up. Please, be welcome." With that the formality disappeared and Grandfather stepped through the gates. I eyed him up at down, absorbing his looks so I would never forget them. He was tall as Master and willowy, his movements were like watching grass blow in a very gentle breeze. His footsteps made no sound and his very long black hair floated behind him. His eyes were such a piercing blue they were almost white and his lips were palest pink.

"Come Harry, you must be tired after all that rushing. Let us go inside, you two can speak while I eat my breakfast." Master guided me back to the house and while he sat at the head of the table I sat to his left and Grandfather sat next to me. It was the best morning of my entire life. I had my master, I would be given birth to the most beautiful child, I had Severus and Ax and Draco and I knew, I simply couldn't be happier than this moment right now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IF YOU HAVEN'T READ CHAPTER SEVEN GO BACK AND READ THAT FIRST!

Epilogue

I had no idea that day nearly four months ago that I would be proven wrong. I had thought I was the happiest I would ever be. But as I lay, exhausted and nearly asleep in the bed I knew I had been so very wrong. I watched as Master stared at the bundle in my grandfather's arms. He and Severus had worked tirelessly to help me deliver my beautiful baby girl, Calypso Malfoy. Of course I smirked as I looked at the second bundle in Severus' arms. Orion Malfoy had been a perfect surprise, after a test it was found that little Caly was Draco's girl and Orion belonged to Master. I smiled tiredly, but I had enough energy to kiss back as Master attacked my mouth suddenly. His finger ran through my sweaty tangled hair until the final tests were finished and our perfect children were placed one each in our arms.

"She's so beautiful." I murmured, kissing Caly's forehead then Ori's cheek which was all I could reach even though I was partially sitting up.

"They both are." Ax grinned from across the room. Grandfather had shared an age old secret of the djinn and with that secret I was able to free Ax so he could live his own life. With a wish from my master I was able to grant Severus and Ax the ability to carry children and in only a few months my twins would be getting a little cousin. They were determined to name the girl Lily, of course I still remembered the day Severus had asked me if he could and I had very happily said he could and that I would be honored. Ax nearly glowed from the inside as his hands rested on the very slight swell of his belly and I firefly smirk at the coming months for him. Even with a shortened pregnancy I wasn't eager to go through all that again.

"Master Lucius, guests being waiting in the floo room. Grangy and Weasy here to see the djinn Harry Potter." A house elf announced. I perked up with a grin and worked to sit up straighter.

In moments the elf had brought my friends into the master bed room where I had given birth. Everything was cleaned up and I was quietly nursing little Ori, he had begun fussy and was hungry.

"Harry! We came as soon as we got the owl. We have the most wonderful news! Dumbledore has been stripped of his titles been clapped into magic suppressor cuffs and thrown into prison. The Dursleys have been arrested as well and will stand trial in a few weeks." Hermione exclaimed. I smiled brightly and nodded, not wanting to speak in case I woke my son who had just nodded off, still ardently sucking on my nipple.

"You know mate, I was a really upset at first, but now I can just see how happy you are and how easy this whole... baby thing is for you, I... I'm sorry I wasn't by your side as I should have been, but I promise I'll support you from now on until the day I die." Ron declared. Warmth filled my chest and I grinned down at my son before gently handing him to Severus and accepting Caly for her feeding.

"Thank you Ron. You have no idea how much that means to me." I murmured. I gently stroked Caly's cheek with my finger and smiled at her greedy sucking. Master leaned over and captured my lips again.

"Thank you Harry. You've made my life so complete and now you've given me another child. I could not be happier." Master whispered in my ear. And this time I knew for certain that he was right. Everything was absolutely perfect and I really couldn't be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I could not write out Hermione and Ron reacting. Every time I did Ron just exploded and I couldn't see them ever being able to look past that. I hate as whole Ron so this was a much easier way for me to write this. I'm so sorry for the very long wait and while I say this is finished I might come back and write a chapter here or there I must get on with my other fics. On to Red Riding Cloak!


End file.
